Promises
by 0o0Pink Crystal Springs0o0
Summary: COMPLETE! What will happen? will Katie and David win or will Troy and Gabi's love be able to pull through...R
1. Let You Go

**CHAPTER 1**

_((This is my second HSM fanfic…I got this idea while I was workin on my other one…and of course other fanfics…FYI: Troy and Gabriella are juniors in college…Troy goes to UCONN and Gabriella goes to Duke…They aren't together anymore…they don't keep in touch…they haven't seen each other since they were seniors for east high…FYI: my other fanfic is High School Musical: Love, Friends, Parties, Decisions…I'm juggling 2 stories at once…R&R…tell me what ya think of it…enjoy…XOXO, Christine))_

Gabriella sat studying in her dorm room at Duke University. Her roommate, Katie was at class. Gabriell'a phone rang. She checked the caller i.d. Unknown caller.

"Hello?" she asked.

"A collect call has been made from Connecticut. Do you accept the charges? Press one if you accept the charges. If you do not accept, please hang up, now" A female robot voice said.

She pressed one. "Gabriella?" a voice asked. She knew that voice. But who's voice was it? She couldn't point a finger on it.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"That collect call was made by…" the female voice came back again.

"Troy Bolton," said the voice. Gabriella dropped the phone. This couldn't be happening. It's been so long.

"Troy!" she yelled into the phone. "Troy! Troy!" He was gone. She slammed the phone on her desk angrily. She had wanted to be able to talk to him. Tears of frustration flowed down her face. She opened up her underwear drawer, and pulled out her private photo album. There were pictures of Gabriella at all ages, her mom, her deceased father, friends, and on the last page, Troy. On the bottom he had written, "Gabby, distance can't keep us apart. I love you and I'll be back for you. I promise. Love Troy." She looked at the picture and cried harder. She hated this. He had broken her heart.

Somebody knocked on her door. She opened the door. It was David, her boyfriend. She hastily wiped the tears from her face and smiled.

"Hey," she said in a fake cheery voice.

"Hey," he said leaning in to kiss her. "How are ya?"

"Good," she replied.

"Have you been crying?" he asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Gabriella. "Come in. Come in." He came into her dorm room. His eyes immediately fell on the photo album on her bed. He casually walked over and grabbed it. It was on Troy's page. He read what Troy wrote and frowned.

"What's this?" he asked. He didn't seem to happy.

Oh that," said Gabriella, "that's nothing."

"It seems like something," David whispered, hurt.

"Troy's just, um, my cousin," Gabriella said.

"UCONN's famous Troy Bolton is your cousin? I don't quite think your telling the truth," whispered David. "Just tell me. I won't be mad."

"Troy and I both lived in Albuquerque at one time," she said. "We liked each other while we were there. That's all. He's nothing special believe me. He broke his promise."

"Promise?" asked David.

"Promise," said Gabriella. She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Would I do that if I was lying to you?"

"No," David smiled. It was good enough for him. For now, anyways. "I gotta go to class." He kissed her one more time. "Bye." Gabriella sat down looking at Troy's picture again breaking out in song.

_Open up your eyes_

_Baby thats what people tell me (thats what they say)_

_But its hard to let you go._

_I cant take your lies_

_If your spending time with somebody else_

_Then you gotta let me know._

_You say your gonna do this_

_You say your gonna do that_

_But you never come through._

_And so its different lately _

_Cuz you dont call me baby_

_I just dont know what to do..._

_You say your gonna do this_

_You say your gonna do that_

_Ohhh What happened to me and you?_

_You said you'd never change._

_What happened baby talk to me_

_You used to be sugar sweet just like candy_

_Now your breaking my heart_

_With all your broken promises._

_Ohhhhhhh (Broken promises, thats what your givin me, broken_

_promises)x4_

_Oh oh, yeah, yeah_

_Broken Promises..._

_So we're breaking my heart with all your broken promises._

Gabriella closed the book and put it away. Troy probably called her by accident. Yeah that was it. He never meant to. But then a small voice inside her head told her to rethink what she was saying. He had said her name. He meant for the call to get to her. She cried even harder. Troy wasn't letting her live. Every time she was on the verge of forgetting about him and appreciating what she had, some sign would remind her of him. She remembered their last meeting

**_Flashback: at the Albuquerque airport_**

_Gabriella hugged Troy. "I can't believe it," she said as he held her. "We've been together for two and a half years, and now…"_

_"Ssshh," whispered Troy. "Don't talk like that. We aren't breaking up. We are just gonna casually date. We already discussed this." _

_Gabriella cried harder. "Long term relationships never work," she cried._

_"I love you, so much," said Troy. "I'll never let you go. Never. I'll be back for you. We can see each other when we come home, and when we play you guys in basketball. I'll never let you go, Gabby, don't worry." He kissed her passionately. It was a long romantic kiss, one like Gabriella had never had before. It was full of love, but it was sad as if saying goodbye. "I've gotta go. I love you."_

_"I love you, too," Gabriella was crying harder than ever._

_"I'll call you when I land." He walked away through the doors to the plane. _

_**Present Time**_

Troy never called her. She hadn't heard from him. No emails, messages, or letters. He seemed to have forgotten about her. She had been depressed. She didn't love David. She basically was in his arms for comfort. She liked him but not as much as Troy. She didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't love him. They had been going out since the end of freshman year. She had never forgotten about Troy. Gabriella got up and walked to the window. She looked out, and saw an airplane fly by.

_((howdja like it? I like it a lot…I hope you do too…please review…and I'll write more…Hope ya like it…XOXO, Christine))_


	2. Calm Tears

**CHAPTER 2**

_((I hope you like it so far…the reviews have been positive…I must say I really am getting into this story…and its only the second chapter…I hope you like this chapter…please R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

Gabriella was straightening her hair. She was preparing for a date with David. She was wearing a dark green dress with black high heeled sandals. She finished her makeup just as David came to the door.

"Hi," she said to him pecking him on the lips.

"How are you?" he asked the same thing as he did every time he saw her, which she had to admit was incredibly uninteresting.

"Fine," Gabriella always answered the same thing. David smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&())

Gabriella and David were eating dinner at Lez Cheuz, a popular Italian restaurant. David was talking about his usual boring stuff. Gabriella waited for it to pass. It always did. She was staring out the window when she saw a huge group of guys walk by the window into the restaurant. She stared at them.

"Is it?" she thought to herself. "It can't be, or could it? Oh my god, it is. It's Troy."

She had just taken a drink of water when Troy walked in. She gagged on it when she saw him. David noticed. "Are you alright?" he asked standing up.

"ye..no," Gabriella changed in mid-sentence causing David to look at her weirdly. She fake coughed. "I don't feel well. I feel sick." She got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Check please!" David called to the waiter.

"I'll wait in the car," Gabriella said to David. She snuck out so that Troy wouldn't see her.

Gabriella lay in bed. She had faked sick so that she could stay in the dorm all day. She was miserable. Trust Troy to ruin her date.

Her roommate Katie came in. "I know your little secret," she said to Gabriella. "You're not sick, you're just afraid to leave this room."

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabriella trying to act innocent.

"UCONN's in town," she said. "I also heard that they were at the same restaurant as you last night. So that's why you ended your date early. You saw Troy and freaked out."

"No, seriously I'm sick," Gabby said faking a cough.

"Uh-huh," said Katie sarcastically.

Gabriella was getting frustrated. She got out of bed. "I'm sick! Stop telling me what I feel!" Katie stared. Gabriella blushed.

"Out with it," said Katie, "give me all the details."

"Fine," said Gabriella. "He was doing his usual dull conversation starters when I saw the whole UCONN team walk in. I just freaked out when I saw him I guess."

"That's all?" asked Katie doubtfully.

"That's all," said Gabriella. "It wasn't that exciting."

"Whatever," Katie said. "oh and to explain why Troy's here, UCONN is playing us tonight, and they came over here on a plane last night. They leave again tomorrow."

"Oh," said Gabriella. "That explains it."

"I have to go to Biology," said Katie. She began to walk towards the door. "You comin?" Gabriella shook her head. Katie started out and saw that David was at the door. "I hope you feel better, Gabby."

Gabby looked puzzled. Then she saw David walk in. "Hi," she said putting on a sick voice.

"You don't sound so good," he said. "How ya doin?"

"Better," said Gabriella. "Better than last night." She faked a cough.

"Tell you what?" David said. "How about I make you some soup. We can eat it together like a little date. To make up for last night."

"I'd like that," Gabriella said.

David smiled. "I'll go get some." He walked out the door. Gabriella got up out of bed and looked out the window. Her dorm wasn't really a dorm. It was more like an apartment. It was for juniors and seniors only. It didn't have curfew rules or anything like that. The rooms were a lot nicer. Gabriella's room was on the 17th floor. She had a small balcony outside her window door. She got up and walked onto it. She could see the whole campus. It was beautiful. She felt the wind breeze around her, comforting her.

!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&

Troy walked by with the team. They were exploring the Duke campus. He had to admit, it was beautiful. Chad came up to him. "Hey," said Chad.

"Hey," replied Troy.

"Nervous about tonight?" Chad asked.

"The game? Nah, I'm calm right now."

"Gabriella?"

"Gabriella."

"Don't let her stress you out," Chad said. "You know, you may not even see her. It's a big campus."

Troy wasn't sure if he wanted to see her. Part of him was desperate just for a glimpse of her, while another part of him hoped that he wouldn't see her. She never called him back. She obviously didn't care about him.

"You have spent three years being depressed over her," Chad said. "You have to let it go. It's not healthy." Troy just stared at him. "Come on, Shelby loves you, and you like her, now maybe not as much as Gabriella but you like her. You've even admitted it."

"Yes, Chad, I do like her."

"See," said Chad. "And she likes you. You're perfect together."

Troy shrugged. "I guess your right."

Gabriella sat listening to Twinkle Towne, tears streaming down her face. How could he have done this to me she thought to herself. Breaking Free started to play. Gabriella recognized the words and began to sing along. When she reached to the part where she sang we're soarin, she stopped and cried harder. She hadn't cried this hard since saying goodbye to Troy the last time she saw him. She got up and walked over to her dresser. She opened her underwear drawer where she kept her photo album, and pulled out a silver locket in the shape of a heart. Troy had bought it for her. She opened it up. Inside it was a picture of Troy and her. It was taken when they graduated from East High. The Gabriella in the picture was younger. The Gabriella in the picture was happy. The Gabriella in the picture wasn't worried. The Gabriella in the picture had no idea about the pain that was too come during college. Gabriella put it on herself. It was beautiful. She cried even harder when she saw it on herself. There was a knock on the door. It's probably Katie Gabriella thought to herself. She was always forgetting her key. Gabriella walked towards the door to open it. Expecting Katie, she opened the door. Troy Bolton was standing right outside her door.

_((Cliff Hanger! More tomorrow! Review please! Actually I change my mind…maybe I'll write more tonight…hopefully…I would love reviews…XOXO, Christine))_


	3. Cheer For You

**CHAPTER 3**

_((Yes I know I left you with a cliffy…im sorry…im gonna update this one last time tonight…troy found her yay!... I wonder what happens…well im writing it so I decide…I have a happy ending and a not so happy ending planned…I don't know which one im gonna use yet…so well see…I hope you enjoyed it so far…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

"Troy?" asked Gabby weakly. "What are you doing here?" She was looking at the ground, not wanting to reveal to him that she'd been crying. It was too late for that.

"Um," Troy couldn't think of anything. "Well, the guys an I were walking around and I just I don't know, decided to visit." He noticed she was wearing the locket. "You're wearing the locket." She grabbed it quickly. She hadnt theought of that.

"Yeah," she said weakly, "so…" It was awkward. It was an odd sight. The famous Troy Bolton was up in a Duke girl's apartment. A non-cheerleader girl with a boyfriend. People saw him and pointed.

"It's Troy Bolton…" they whispered. "Why is he with that Montez girl?"

Feeling the awkwardness, Gabriella decided to be breave and talk to him. "Wanna come in?" she asked. "You look weird standing out here." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Okay," he said. He grabbed her chin and looked her in the face. She was beautiful, but her eyes looked like they had been crying for the past three years. "What's the matter?"

She just stood there, not knowing what to say. Should she come clean, or should she keep it to herself. Troy found his voice first. "Look, Gabby, about the calling…"

"You didn't call me," she had found her voice. "You never called me!" She had begun to yell and cry at the same time. "I've waited three long years for you to call me!"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, talking quietly. "You never called me."

"You never called me!" Gabriella repeated.

"Yes, I did," replied Troy quietly. "You never called me back. I called your cell phone. I left a message."

"I never got that message," Gabriella said. She had begun to calm down. She hiccupped. "I never got it. When did you leave it?"

"As soon as I got off the plane. I couldn't call you with my cell phone. It was dead. I called you with a pay phone and left a message."

Now Gabriella remembered. "I remember now," she said. "I got a message from a weird long distance number. I thought it was a mistake. I never listened to it. I just deleted it. I deleted every message because I was so upset none of them were from you. I remember that as if it was only yesterday."

"That must be why you never called back," whispered Troy. He looked around. "Nice place you got here," he said changing the subject.

"Yeah," said Gabriella.

"And you have a balcony, just like your home in Albuquerque," Troy laughed. "Lots of memories on that balcony."

Gabriella smiled and relaxed. "Definitely good memories. Like the first time you came up there when Taylor and Chad played that trick on us because I wouldn't talk to you. I'll remember that for the rest of my life." Troy walked onto the balcony. She followed.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Troy asked.

"Because it was the sweetest thing any guy has ever and probably will ever do for me," said Gabriella.

She and Troy moved closer and looked out towards the campus. "Nice view," Troy said.

"Definitely better than the one at my house," laughed Gabriella.

"I don't know," joked Troy. "Watching that old guy in the house was a very nice view too."

"Maybe for his wife," laughed Gabriella.

"He had a wife?"

"Dunno, never met him."

She looked up at Troy. He looked back. They both turned away from each other. "So?" asked Troy. "Do you like it here at Duke?"

"A lot," replied Gabriella. "I wish you went here, though, everyday." Did I just say that, Gabriella thought to herself.

"I think the same thing everyday," Troy said. They moved closer. "I never forgot about you."

"I never forgot about you." They moved closer, closer, and finally their lips touched. They kissed. They heard the sound of a dropping tray behind them. They whirled around. To Gabriella's horror, it was David.

"What the hell?" he looked incredibly hurt and angry.

"David…," Gabriella started.

"Don't, Gabriella, forget I was here. Resume what you were doing." He stormed out.

"Boyfriend?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," said Gabriella. "You aren't mad are you?"

"No," replied Troy.

"I never loved him," said Gabriella. "I was more in his arms for comfort than anything."

"The same happened with me."

Gabriella's eyes opened real wide. "Except with a girl," Troy added. "Sorry, the first part of that sounded weird."

"It's okay," Gabriella whispered. They moved incredibly close again. Nothing was going to stop them this time. They kissed, again, the kiss growing more passionate. They stopped occasionally for air and went right back at it.

Katie was walking down the hall back towards her apartment where she left her depressed roommate an hour before. When she neared her hall, she saw David in the hall drinking a beer, completely unlike David.

"David," Katie asked, "why are you drinking? I though you didn't drink."

"I don't," he said, "only when I'm upset."

"Why are you upset?"

"Go find out." He pointed towards her room. Katie walked towards her room afraid of what she would find. David had seemed really depressed. Gabriella had been depressed, really depressed. Katie jumped to a conclusion that scared her to death. She ran down the hall and reached her door. She couldn't hear anything through the door which scared her even more. Katie was about to cry. She was afraid that Gabriella had done something drastic like suicide. It would explain David's depression. She stuck her key in the lock and turned. She was completely shocked at what she saw. Gabriella was making out with another guy on her bed. Who is that? Katie wondered. She closed the door loudly catching their attention. Gabriella was with Troy Bolton. Katie was surprised.

"Oh, hi Katie," Gabriella said looking up. She was smiling. She was happy.

"Gabby, can I talk to you for just a moment?" asked Katie.

"Sure," said Gabby. She walked out with Katie.

"Did you know David saw you?" asked Katie.

"Yeah," said Gabby, guiltily. "He wasn't too happy."

"I wouldn't expect him to be," replied Katie. "Would you be happy if you saw your girlfriend rolling around on a bed with another guy?"

"I wouldn't care," replied gabby, "cause I wouldn't have a girlfriend."

"You know what I mean."

"We were on the balcony when he walked in."

"Gabby, he's drinking."

"He's what!" They knew what that meant. He was going to end up drunk. "I gotta go stop him."

"No, Gabby, you'll just make him drink more, just leave him be.'

"But.."

"Leave him be."

"Okay."

"Um, I'll get lost for about an hour or so," said Katie. "Then you two can have your privacy."

"Oh no," replied Gabriella. "You can stay."

"I'd rather not watch you two make out."

"No, I wanna introduce you to the best guy you'll ever meet." She pulled Katie into the room. David, unfortunately had gone back to Gabby's room to talk to her, and he heard the whole thing.

"Troy," said Gabby. "This is my roommate Katie."

"Hi," said Katie.

"Nice to meet you," said Troy. "Listen, Gabby, I'd better get back otherwise I'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh okay," said Gabriella. She walked up to him and gave him a passionate goodbye kiss. "Bye."

"Bye," replied Troy. "Wait one more thing. Do you wanna go out after my game, tonight?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" Gabby asked. "How bout I call your phone?"

"Okay," said Troy. "I got a new number." He punched it into Gabby's phone.

"Good luck tonight. I hope you win. I wish I could see it."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I don't have a ticket."

"Oh," said Troy, "that reminds me, here two tickets to the game. "For you and Katie."

"Thanks," Gabriella kissed him on the cheek. "I'll cheer for you. Bye."

"Nice meeting you, Katie," said Troy. "Bye, Gabby."

He left. Gabby fell back on her bed. "That was amazing."

Katie laughed. "He loves you so much."

"How do you know?" asked Gabriella.

"The way he looked at you."

_((aaww…the romance…of course…not to good for David…but oh well…no one really likes him…next chapter covers the whole basketball thing and will Gabby go out with Troy tonight? Ull have to wait and see…Reviews please…XOXO, Christine))_


	4. Passes

**CHAPTER 4**

_((hey everyone im back…here comes chappie 4…alotta people said to forget about David…well I don't care about him but im still gonna keep him…he will add stuff to the story…here comes chappie 4…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

"Where are our seats?" asked Katie while the two of them were getting ready to go. Katie was wearing jeans and a sparkling purple halter top with her high black boots. She looked fabulous as always.

"Let me check," replied Gabriella. She was torn between a skirt and jeans meaning she was torn between going out with him and not going out with him. Guilt had set in. She felt bad about David, but she still felt good about Troy. She grabbed the tickets. "We're in VIP! Wow!"

"Where in VIP?" asked Katie excitedly.

Gabriella's eyes opened wider than ever. "Behind UCONN's bench!" she squealed. "How did he do that. These tickets are IMPOSSIBLE to get!"

"Not for the famous Troy Bolton," Katie joked. She changed the subject abruptly. "Wait," she said. "You haven't told me yet. Are you gonna go on the date with him?"

"I don't know," said Gabriella. "And it's not a date. It would just be dinner."

"Date," Katie coughed. "Date."

"Ha ha, very funny," replied Gabriella giving her a smack on the head. "Well, if it's a date, then I probably shouldn't, I mean I have David…"

"No you don't," replied Katie. "Now your just coming up with an excuse. You're nervous."

"Okay," Gabriella sighed, "so maybe I am. I mean, Troy Bolton is famous! I'm not cut out for dating a famous guy!"

"That is not a fair reason," Katie replied sternly. "You know that Troy would give up everything for you."

"What are you all of a sudden a Gabriella and Troy expert?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh my God," said Katie. "You should have seen the way he looked at you. His eyes said a thousand words. All of them meaning I love you."

"I doubt it," said Gabby.

"I don't," snapped Katie pretending to be annoyed. She shook it off quickly. "So are you gonna go with him? Because you better call him while you can still reach him."

"I don't know," replied Gabriella doubtfully. "You know what? I can't do this! I'm just not ready! I have to talk to David. You know, smooth things out. He'll probably commit suicide if he knows that I'm out with Troy."

"I'll cover for you," said Katie.

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked Gabriella sarcastically.

"I'll think of something," Katie said. "Don't worry about that."

"Katie…" Gabby began.

Katie grabbed Gabby's cell phone. "Take this phone and call him, now. Tell him that you would love to go out with him tonight."

"But…" Katie gave her the look which meant that she was not going to argue this topic further. "Okay. Thanks."

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

)()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(09

Troy was just about to leave his hotel room. He was packing up his gym bag. He noticed something fell out of it. It was a photograph. He looked at it and smiled. It was a picture of him and Gabriella singing Breaking Free for Twinkle Towne. He put the picture in its special spot in his bag. He was about to open the door when Chad opened it.

"Okay, man," he said. "We need to talk." He walked into the room and sat on Troy's bed. "So, how did things go with Gabriella?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Troy. He hadn't told him.

"I'm not stupid," Chad replied. "Nobody goes to Mc Donald's for four hours."

"I was thinking," said Troy.

"I went to Mc Donald's after a while because you weren't answering your cell. You weren't there." Troy opened his mouth to say a lame excuse. Chad cut him off. "Don't even try to deny it," Chad said to him. "Tell me everything."

"We talked, that's all," said Troy. "Nothing more.'

"I know when you lie," said Chad. "And this is one of those times. Now tell me, what really happened.

Troy sighed. "We kissed."

"How much?" Chad didn't know he was lying. He just guessed. He always seemed to guess right though.

"Once," Troy said. Chad gave him the stare. "Okay, twice." Chad still stared. "Three times. Okay, okay. We made out."

"How long?" asked Chad.

"I didn't keep track of the time," said Troy standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Must've been a while," Chad smiled. Troy just stood there looking dreamy. "You look like you've been overdosed with morphine."

Troy laughed. "I've been underdosed with Gabriella. I more of her."

"That did not sound right," Chad said. He was about to say more when Troy's phone rang. Troy grabbed it.

"It's Gabriella," he said out loud.

"Oh, do answer," said Chad.

"Hi," said Troy. "What's up?" Gabriella talked. "Good." Gabriella talked more. "Great." Troy's smile grew crazily wide. "Absolutely." He was very enthusiastic. Chad put his hand up to his head and mouthed oh my god. Troy hung up. "She said yes!" he yelled out happily.

"To what?" asked Chad.

"I asked her out."

"Cool." They grabbed their gym bags and left the room. Troy had a feeling that he was about to play the best game of his life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Gabby," Troy said as he got into his team huddle before the game.

"Hi," Gabby said enthusiastically. "Good luck."

"Thanks," replied Troy. He didn't need it though. He literally did play the best game of his life. He had 22 points in the first quarter with lots of rebounds and steals. He absolutely shocked the Duke fans. They expected a win. A close win, but a win. UCONN was winning by twelve at the end of the first quarter. "Meet me outside my locker room after the game." He handed Gabby a pass. "Katie, a driver will take you where you wanna go." He handed her a badge too. "See you later," he said to Gabby.

After UCONN beat Duke by thirty, Katie and Gabriella used their passes to get back to the locker rooms. They had to wait about forty-five minutes because Troy had been called in for a last minute press conference about the game. When he came out, he was wearing an outfit that resembled what he wore when he met Gabriella for the first time.

"Wow," said Troy. "You look great."

"So do you," Gabby smiled. They walked down the hall and out the door to a car.

"This is Chad's car," he said. "He hates flying, so he drives. Sometimes I drive with him, but I didn't this time." They got in and left the lot. They were off.

_((There you go…more tomorrow…please review…I hope you like it…hopefully two more chapters tomorrow…have a nice night…XOXO, Christine))_


	5. Just Like High School

**CHAPTER 5**

_((I'm only gonna write one chapter tonight because I have a 100 degree fever…so I don't know how long this is gonna be…I hope everybody likes what has been written so far…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

They went to the same place that they both had gone too the night before. Troy didn't know that Gabriella had been there. It had been Gabriella's little secret.

"So," said Gabriella, "you played really well. I've never seen you play so well."

"I wouldn't say that," Troy was blushing a little bit.

"Don't be so modest, Troy."

"So," said Troy changing the subject, "how's Duke been? Do you like it?"

"Yeah," said Gabriella. "It's been pretty challenging, but it's all worth it. What about UCONN?"

"Same," said Troy. "It could be better, though."

"How's that?" asked Gabriella. "Why didn't Troy like it there," she thought to herself. "Could it be…"

"You aren't there," Troy replied. "It just doesn't feel right." "I hope she doesn't think I'm weird," Troy thought to himself.

"I've been afraid to tell you this," Gabriella said, "but that's the exact reason that Duke isn't what it could be for me. It doesn't feel right for me, either."

Troy smiled. "I miss all those good times in high school," he said. "The times with Chad and Taylor and you and me."

"Me too," replied Gabriella. "My grades haven't been what they could be either. That's why Duke has been hard. I've never really been able to focus."

"That's the same thing with me!" Troy exclaimed. "I've never been able to play as good as I did tonight. The only reason I played so well, is because you were there, cheering me on."

Gabriella leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Excuse me," said the waiter, "sorry to interrupt. Are you ready to order?"

"Sure," said Gabriella. "I'll have the chicken parmesan with a side of spaghetti."

"I'll have the same," said Troy.

"Okay, then," said the waiter. "Wait…You're him. The famous basketball star. You're Troy Bolton!" The whole restaurant fell silent and looked their way. "Can I have your autograph?" The waiter was incredibly excited.

"Sure," said Troy. He wrote his name on the napkin she gave him.

"Thanks," the waiter was blushing.

"Your welcome."

"Is there a problem here?" the manager came out.

"No, sir," replied Troy.

The manager spotted the napkin. "Maureen," he growled. "How many times have I told you to remain professional?"

Maureen blushed even more. "Sorry," she mumbled, and walked away, embarrassed.

"I am so sorry about that," said the manager. "Your dinner tonight is free, on me."

"That's really not necessary," replied Troy. "It's okay."

"No, I insist," the manager wasn't going to give up.

"Alright," replied Troy. "Thank you very much, sir." The manager left. "Sorry about that," Troy said to Gabriella.

"It's fine," replied Gabby. "You seemed to know what you're doing. You must get that a lot."

"Yeah, sorta," Troy replied.

Gabriella laughed. "I have a feeling Maureen won't be serving us anymore." She was Robert continued serving them.

)(&$#!#$&&(())+)(&#$#!#$&()+

Katie was sitting in her dorm room. She was wondering what Gabriella and Troy were doing right now. Knowing the way they were acting earlier, there were about a thousand things that they could be doing. She didn't notice the door quietly slip open and shut. The next thing she knew, a drunken David was standing over her.

"Where's Gabriellaaaaa?" he asked.

Katie thought quickly. "She's at the library, studying."

David stood looking over her. "Yourr lyyyinggg," he managed to get out. "Wheerree iss ssshhhee?"

"She's at the library. She couldn't concentrate in here. I was being too loud for her. She got mad and went to the library."

"I nnevver saw herr walk inn," he slurred. "Ii only ssaw yyou."

"You must not have seen right then," Katie was getting nervous. What kind of stalker was he?

"I saw right." He grabbed Katie and shook her.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone. Get out."

"Not until I know where Gabriella is," his slurred words had disappeared. "Tell me, now."

"Go to the library. You'll find her there."

"You're dead is she's not." He walked out and slammed the door. Katie was freaked out. She didn't think David was serious. But, she wasn't certain. After all, he was drunk.

Gabriella and Troy were walking around town hand in hand. "This feels like high school," Gabriella said to Troy.

"It sure does," replied Troy. He stopped and kissed her. "That felt even more like high school."

Gabriella smiled. "I wish I had more of high school." She kissed him.

"Me too," Troy whispered and kissed her back. They got in the car and drove away.

"So," said Gabriella. "What are we gonna do next?"

"Well, its eleven, so nothing's really open. Do you wanna go back to my hotel room?" Right away Troy knew what he said sounded wrong. "I mean, just to talk, not, like…"

Gabriella leaned over and kissed him. "Yes," she said. Troy smiled. They went back to a lobby full of reporters. All the Duke players were being interviewed. As soon as Troy walked in, the room got really loud.

"Troy!" about 20 interviewers rushed up to him. "Troy! Who is that with you? What's her name?"

Troy led Gabriella to the elevator. When the doors opened, Gabriella screamed. Taylor was standing in the elevator. "Oh my gosh!" Gabriella screamed. "Taylor!"

"Hi!" Taylor exclaimed. "I didn't think you would be here!"

"Same here!" Gabriella yelled over the noise. Troy and Gabby stepped into the elevator. Taylor stayed with them.

"When did you get here?" asked Troy.

"A few hours ago! I wanted to see you guys! Chad and I worked this out a long time ago! I would come when you guys came so we could all see each other!"

"That's so great," Gabriella said hugging her. They got off the elevator. Chad was standing right in front of it.

"Chad!" Taylor squeaked diving into his arms and kissing him. "It's so great to finally see you!"

"Chad and Taylor have kept their long distance romance," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

After everybody hugged and greeted each other, the two couples went there separate ways. Chad and Taylor went to Chad's room, and Troy and Gabriella went to Troy's.

"So," said Troy shutting the door to the room. "What do you wanna do?"

"This," said Gabriella. She walked up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.

_((I hope everyone liked it…review and tell me what you think…hopefully ill write more tomorrow…XOXO, Christine))_


	6. Stalking and Attempted Assaulting

**CHAPTER 6**

_((This chapter might be really really seriously short…I'm not sure yet…enough talking…more writing…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

Gabriella woke up in an unfamiliar room. It took her a half-second to remember. She stayed overnight with Troy. Now I know what you're thinking, but that didn't happen. Gabriella and Troy had basically had a repeat of yesterday afternoon, lots of making out. They both had ended up falling asleep. Gabriella was completely wrapped up in Troy's arms. She gently wriggled her arms free and played with his hair. He looked so hott asleep.

Troy moaned. Gabriella paused for a second. Troy rolled over taking Gabriella with him. She ended up on top of him. He ended up waking up.

"Hey," moaned Troy. "You're on top of me." He was laughing.

"You're strong," Gabriella laughed. "You tried to roll over and you took me with you."

"And you didn't go the whole way," Troy replied. He kissed her on the forehead. "I don't remember falling asleep."

"Neither do I," replied Gabriella. "I remember us making out, then all of a sudden, it was light outside. Do you remember anything?"

"Lots and lots of making out," Troy laughed. "I think we set a world record."

Gabriella laughed. "Well," she said. "We were up against Chad and Taylor. Knowing those two, they are still making out right now, so I think we lost."

"Well then let's win," Troy laughed. He kissed her passionately. She returned it. It was déjà vu of the night before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katie had fallen asleep in the apartment, waiting for Gabriella. David hadn't barged in again the night before, so she wasn't freaked out. She was waken up by his morning rage.

"She never came back!" David screamed. "Where the hell did she go? Is she with that Troy guy? Oh I am gonna kill him!" He stormed out. Katie was confused and groggy.

She immediately got up and grabbed her phone to call Gabriella. She called her ten times. No answer. "Uh-oh," moaned Katie. "There's gonna be hell to pay."

Troy and Gabriella were sitting up watching T.V. It was cold in the room, so they were partially under the covers.

"I don't wanna leave you, again," said Troy. "I wish I could stay or you could come with me, or something like that. Anything that would keep us together."

Gabriella was about to say something when the door slammed open. David stormed into the room in a jealous rage.

"You!" he shouted at Troy. "Get your hands off of her!" Troy pulled Gabriella behind him in case he was going to attack them. "I said get your hands off!"

"No!" yelled Troy. David stomped up and attempted to punch Troy in the face. Troy easily blocked it. "Dud, be cool."

"Don't tell me to be cool!" raged David. "Your stealing my girlfriend from me! I'm not cool with that!"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Gabriella screamed.

"We never broke up!"

"We just did!" Gabriella screamed.

"No we didn't, Gabriella!"

"I just said I'm not your girlfriend! Technically we just broke up!" Gabriella was a sly one.

"You still acted like a slut by cheating on me!" Dan shouted at her.

"Don't call her a slut!" Troy defended her. "Don't you dare!"

"Shut up, pretty boy!" Dan retorted. "That's what everybody calls you! Pretty boy, Bolton! People only think you're good because of your looks! In reality, you suck!"

"He's amazing!" shouted Gabriella. "He could be in the pros right now if he decided not to go to college!"

"That's what you think!"

"Get out!" Gabriella screamed. "Just get out! Leave us alone!"

"Oh, so you can have another little love session?" Dan yelled. "I don't think so!"

"How did you get in here?" asked Troy. "Did you steal a key?"

"No," replied David. "I just went to the front desk and told them I was your personal manager, and that you lost your key and needed a new one. The manager was an idiot, so he gave me one."

"Well, then, technically, you broke into my room," replied Troy coolly. "So that means if I call the font desk, then I can have you arrested for stalking and attempted assault. So unless you wanna spend some time in jail, you better get out, now."

"Fine," replied David. "If Gabriella comes with me."

"No," replied Troy. He grabbed the phone and called the front desk. David lunged at him but Troy's reaction was perfect. He stuck his arm out and there was a sickening crunch. David swore and held his hand against his nose which was already gushing blood. "Hello, front desk, some guy just burst into my room in a rage and tried to assault my girlfriend and me. I think he's stalking us. Apparently he told you he was my personal manager. Well, that's a lie." He listened as the person on the other end of the line talked. "Yes, that is necessary. No we're fine, but he has a bloody nose from when I was defending myself. Yes, thank you. Bye." He hung up. "They're coming for you."

David's eyes opened real wide in horror. He quickly got up off the ground and tried to get to Gabriella to take her with him. She refused to go and Troy shielded her from David. David ran towards the door shooting specks of blood everywhere. He opened the door to see the manager standing right outside of it with two hotel security men. The security guys grabbed him, hand cuffed him, and dragged him away.  
"We are very sorry about this, Mr. Bolton," said the manager. He shut the door leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.


	7. Road Trip

**CHAPTER 7**

_((Time for a good quick write…I wanna get 2 chappies out tonight…one for this story and one for High School Musical:Friends, Love, Parties, Decisions…something like that…because after tonight, I will be taking a leave of absence as they call it because I wont be able to use the computer tomorrow or Wednesday…there is a chance that I will be able to put more out Wednesday but im not sure…don't be worried if I don't update for a few days…im sorry about this and it is unexpected otherwise I wouldve gotten multiple chapters out in one day…but I don't have time tonight…this will be a very short chapter…but don't get mad at me…its just gonna be probably Troy and Gabriella…but im a random person so I might throw in Chad and Taylor…or maybe ill make you wait ntil the next chapter to find out what happened with them…you never know…enough talking…more writing…here it is…Chapter 7…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

"That was really weird," said Gabriella.

"Just a bit," replied Troy.

"He's never usually like that," Gabriella replied. "He must have been drunk."

"He seemed pretty sober to me." Troy was right. He was sober. That was just so unlike him.

"What time's your flight?" asked Gabriella, sadly. He was leaving her again.

"4:00," replied Troy. "I really wish you could come with me."

"I'm going home to Denver for a week tomorrow. That's where my mom was transferred."

"Oh," replied Troy. "So that's why we never see each other. Wait, Gabby, do you have any classes today?"

"One, just Spanish, why?" Gabriella replied. Why did Troy care, she wondered to herself.

"Well," replied Troy. "I'm not allowed to bring friends on the plane with me, but, we could drive with Chad and Taylor."

"Wait, Troy, I'm lost, what are you talking about?"

"How about you come back to UCONN with me for the week?" asked Troy. "Taylor's coming. You two could spend some time together, and well, we could spend some time, too."

"Are you allowed to do that?" asked Gabriella. "Aren't there rules against it?"

"Not when you share a small house with Chad," replied Troy. "Our parents helped us pay for it. It's easier to come and go, and there are no dorm rules. Unless, well, you probably don't want to come. You're gonna see your mom. You're probably really excited." Troy was sounding disappointed now.

"I see my mom, a lot, Troy," said Gabriella. "Plus, I just wanna get outta here, and do something different. I'd love to come stay in your house with you. Chad and Taylor are old friends of mine, too, so it will be really fun."

"Yeah," said Troy. "It will be." He kissed her cheek. "We have to move quickly, though. "Chad leaves in an half an hour. We have to leave at 8:30. Here, I'm packed. I can take you over to your place if you want."

"How about I call Katie and ask her to pack me some clothes, and bring it to the door. Then, we can pick it up on our way out."

"Brilliant," Troy kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go talk to Chad and Taylor." They knocked on Chad's room which was next door to Troy's. "Chad, let us in. It's Troy and Gabby."

"Ah, so Gabriella is the girl who spent the night with you," a sly reporter who snuck up behind them said in triumph.

"How the hell did you get up here?" asked Troy angrily.

"I'm not an amateur like all the other dumbos down there, I used my brain."

"Well, you're not gonna have a brain if you don't leave."

"Well, that's a story. Troy Bolton's temper. I need a better title. Well, it was nice seeing you." He left.

"A reporter has never gotten up here before," Troy said puzzled. "I wonder how he did it."

Chad opened the door. "Wassamatter?" he asked.

"We have to leave in a half hour, Chad, what are you still doing in bed?" It dawned on him. "Oh."

"That did not happen. We didn't do anything. We just made out a little that's all."

"Right," replied Troy. "Gabby's in. We gotta stop by her place to pick up her stuff when we leave town. We'll go right by there anyway. It'll just take a sec. Her roommate is gonna make sure she's all packed, and she's gonna bring her bags to the door."

"Cool," said Chad. "Sounds like a plan."

!#$&()+)($!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"So how long's the drive?" asked Gabriella. They had just left her apartment.

"10 hours," replied Troy.

"What?" Gabriella half-yelled.

"We'll arrive back at about the same time as the team," Chad said. "Hey pretend we aren't here. You and Troy can do whatever you want. I don't care. Taylor and I will ignore you." Taylor was in the passenger seat beside the driver. Troy and Gabriella were in the back, both not really in a seat. They were spread out over the three seats comfortably. "Oh, and since you girls are good at this, we stop for food three times, but we always drive through so we don't lose time."

"Yeah," said Troy. "But it turns into like four or five stops for food. If we're hungry, we eat."

"It's a good thing you two are basketball players," laughed Taylor. "Otherwise you two would be the fattest people in the world."

"Well, what can I say," joked Chad. "Manly men need lots of food." He flexed his muscles. Taylor burst out laughing. "He playfully hit her.

"You can't hit a girl and be a guy," said Taylor.

"Then you're a lesbi…"

"Okay, you're a guy."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled. "Well, those two haven't changed," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"Neither have we," Gabriella whispered back before throwing herself on top of him and making out with him.

_((Okay okay…so that chappie wasn't as short as my other story…I couldn't stop…I did mapquest for the amount of time between the two schools and it was a little more than nine and a half hours…food makes it at least ten…so Gabby got away from David…yay!...now she gets to spend lots of time with her friends and the one she loves…see ya in a few…time to review…ooo it rhymes…XOXO, Christine))_


	8. Illuminate

**CHAPTER 8**

_((Im BAACKK! Yay…so im about to start the next chapter…so magical…well yah and I cant think of anything to say except Gabby and Troy got away from that David guy and there going back to UCONN to stay in Troy's house…its what everyone wants…so here comes chappie 8…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

About a half hour later, Troy and Gabriella finally stopped. "Finally," said Chad. "I thought you two would never stop."

"You said to pretend you two aren't there," Troy replied.

"I was kidding."

"Well you suck at jokes. Are you sure you don't want me to drive at all?"

"I'm sure."

"What do you want to get away from me?" asked Gabriella.

Troy kissed her. "Is that a good enough answer?"

"No." Troy kissed her more passionately this time.

Taylor pretended to gag. "Those two definitely didn't change. Get a room, you too."

"We've got a car," replied Troy.

"Well then get in the back seat. Do your business back there."

"Okay, people," said Chad loudly. "I'm this close to kicking you all out of the car. You can walk your way back to UCONN for all I care."

"Do you wanna have a girlfriend?" asked Taylor.

"Yep," replied Chad. "I always will." He grabbed Taylor's hand. She smiled.

"You always know what to say and when," Taylor said grinning from ear to ear.

"You look like I just gave you a giant piece of candy," Chad laughed. "Let me give you the equivalent." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. The car swerved, slightly.

"Chad," moaned Troy. "Watch the road please. I just got Gabby back. I want to make it back to UCONN alive." He pulled Gabby slightly closer to him.

"Sorry," replied Chad. "You're so paranoid, Troy. Relax."

The next five hours passed quickly. The four of them reminisced about the past happily, slept, and stopped for food twice. Once at McDonalds, and once at Burger King. "The last time I had a strawberry shake was when we went to that one movie when we spilled it all over ourselves while making out," Taylor said after they stopped at Burger King. She had ordered a strawberry shake for the first time since then. She had been under the impression that the strawberry shakes were cursed, since it had resulted in Taylor and Chad's first fight while going out. She missed them so much, that finally five and a half years later, she got one.

"That is really strange," Chad said raising an eyebrow. "I have never heard something so stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Taylor asked defensively.

"What is it with girls and them thinking that we are always insulting them?" asked Chad angrily.

"What is it with guys and being shallow?" Taylor retorted.

The two of them started laughing. Troy and Gabriella didn't get it. "It really is cursed," Chad laughed. "Let's get this out of the car."

"Yeah, let's," replied Taylor. They got off at an exit and found a trash can. After throwing the shake away, they got back on the highway and continued driving to UCONN.

About 5 hours later, they pulled into the driveway of a huge house. "Here we are," said Troy. "Home Sweet Some." The house looked like something fit for the president. Troy had described it as little. So, naturally, Gabriella expected it to be little.

"This is HUGE!" Gabriella screamed. "Troy said it was small!"

"Yeah," said Chad, "well Troy is just about the most modest person you will ever meet."

"You're right about that one," replied Gabriella. "I've never met anyone more modest, but that is one of the things I love about Troy." She kissed him. " Can we go inside please? I'm dying to see the inside of this place."

"Me too," chimed in Taylor. "Let's go!"

The four of them got out of the car and went into the house. You would never know two college guys lived in it. It was nice and clean. "My room's this way," said Troy. He led them up the stairs and down the hall. The room was huge. "Gabriella, you can sleep in here." He opened the door to the bathroom.

"In the bathroom?" asked Gabriella sarcastically.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" replied Troy sarcastically. He opened the door on the other side of the bathroom. Gabriella gasped and gave Troy a huge kiss. It was a huge, clean room with a nice bed.

"Wow!" Gabriella squeaked. "How did you guys get such a nice place?"

"I inherited it," replied Troy.

"You said your parents helped you pay…" Gabriella started.

"The other payments," Troy cut in.

"Oh," replied Gabby understanding.

)()(&3q240968726084!(#$&()&(!#&+#)(+()!)(#+()&+

"Like it?" asked Chad and Troy in unison. They were talking about the fancy restaurant they were in.

"It's grand," replied Gabriella. "It's so beautiful. And the food is great."

"That's why we like it," replied Chad.

"No surprise there," replied Taylor.

The four of them had a nice time at dinner then they went back to the house.

"Did you have a nice time today?" Troy asked Gabriella. They were sitting in his room watching T.V.

"I had a great time," replied Gabriella kissing him. "I am really tired. I think I am gonna go to bed."

"Alright," replied Troy. "I have practice tomorrow, that's all. It's at nine, so I'll probably be gone when you wake up. You and Taylor can do whatever you want. We'll be back at about 12:30." He kissed her passionately. "Goodnight."

At 2:30, a severe thunderstorm raged outside. A loud clap of thunder shook the house. Gabriella was afraid of thunderstorms. She woke up and was scared half to death. The lightning illuminated the room, and it creeped Gabriella out. After another loud thunderclap, she made a decision. She got out of bed and quickly ran into Troy's room.

"Gabriella?" he mumbled when he heard someone in his room. Gabriella was happy. She wouldn't have to wake him up. "Are you scared of the thunderstorm?" Another flash of lightning illuminated the room. Troy saw Gabriella nod her head. "Come here." She got onto the bed next to him. They cuddled up under the covers and he held her. "It's okay, Gabby, it's okay." Gabby had never met a better guy. Nobody could even compare to Troy. He was just so Troy, and that's why Gabriella loved him. She fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Enjoy It

**CHAPTER 9**

_((hey everybody…I just finished chapter 25 for my other fic…im about to do chapter 9 for this one…that means tomorrow will be my tenth chapter…time does fly…I'm in a really good mood and this chapter might reflect it cuz I just had a long musical practice and it went really well so I am happy right now…hopefully the same thing will happen tomorrow…crosses fingers…okay so on to chapter 9…somebody asked me what happened to David…I haven't forgotten him…yet…I haven't decided if he will be in the rest of the story…chances are really high that he will be…here's the ninth chapter of Promises…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Troy's huge bedroom. He and Gabriella were all cuddled up in his bed. His alarm clock went off at 7:15. He reached his arm out and slammed the clock as hard as he could.

"Oww," he groaned.

Gabriella stirred. "Troy?" she mumbled. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You're in mine. You were afraid of the storm, remember?"

"Oh yeah. We must've fallen asleep."

"Yeah," replied Troy. "I gotta get up. I've got practice."

Gabriella moaned and sat up. "Do you have to go?" she asked. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I'll be back at noon."

"I'll make lunch," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, replied Troy. "Then we can eat it outside by the pool."

"You have a pool?" asked Gabriella incredulously.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"You most certainly did," replied Gabriella. "This place is awesome. I can't believe you told me it was small. It's huge. Damn, you are so modest. That is one of the things I love about you."

Troy smiled. He sat up and ran his hands through Gabriella's hair. He leaned in to kiss her when Chad opened the door to the room. "Troy?" he said. "Oh. Oops, sorry."

"Ever heard of knocking, Chad?" Troy asked annoyed.

"No," replied Chad quickly. "We gotta go, Troy. We'll be alive skinned if we are late."

"Don't you mean skinned alive?" asked Gabriella.

"Don't correct him in the morning," whispered Troy so Chad couldn't hear. "It might be the last thing you ever do."

"Don't correct me in the morning," Chad growled. "Since you didn't know the rules, I'll let it slide this one time." He acted as if Gabriella committed a misdemeanor.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Get out," she said. Chad obeyed. He left shutting the door behind him. "Finally." She leaned in for a kiss, but Troy had already gotten out of bed. He was almost completely changed into his basketball clothes.

"Shit," he cursed. "I'm gonna be dead. If I don't leave now, I'll be late." He rushed over to Gabby and gave her a hard kiss. "Bye. See you at lunch. Love you." He left for the gym.

)(&&&(#$)&#(&)($)(&#)(&(&#)()#($()#()))(

"Come on, Troy!" shouted the coach. "Get your head in the game! If you don't, you'll be running until the end of the century!"

"I'll be dead before the end," mumbled Troy so only Chad could hear him.

"Tired?" asked Chad. "Did Gabriella keep you up all night?"

"No," he replied. "I just had trouble sleeping knowing Gabby was in the next room. That storm was a gift from heaven. She came into my room because she was scared, and she slept with me in my bed. I slept solidly after that."

"So did you two do anything?" Chad asked.

"No," replied Troy. "You and Taylor?"

"Maybe," replied Chad in that way that meant yeah of course.

"Was it fun?" asked Troy as if Chad was his kindergarten sun who had just come home from his first day of school.

"F you," Chad flicked him off, too.

"Bolton, Danfield, are you two having a tea party? Get out there and practice." Coach Jensen was nobody's favorite person. He was rude to everyone including his assistant coaches. He had absolutely no manners. But, nobody could deny it, he was definitely one of the best. He had won more games and titles than any other coach. "Once you two are finished with your crumpets, you can run for the rest of practice!" Jensen knew Troy was his star, but that didn't stop him from being a strict unreasonable jerk.

(&($&#$W$#&&()&!#$ER&&()()(&#$!$()

"Gabby!" Troy called when he walked in the door. He felt ready to collapse. Chad had driven into town to meet Taylor for lunch. "Gabby!" He called again. He collapsed into the nearest chair. "Gabby!" He whined again. He couldn't feel his legs.

"Hello, Mr. Whiner," Gabriella said plopping on his lap. Troy made a noise when she sat on him as if she weighed a lot. "Oh well fine then, if I'm to fat for you, I'll go back to David." She started to get up. Troy pulled her back down and kissed her as hard as he could. "That's more like it." She kissed him back. They pulled up for air. "All you had was mac and cheese, so that's what I made."

"Sounds great," replied Troy. "Coach made Chad and I run sprints for two hours."

"That sucks," replied Gabriella. "So that's why you were whining earlier."

"Yeah," replied Troy. They sat down to lunch on the porch. After lunch, they went for a nice swim. "This feels nice." He and Gabriella were relaxing in the hot tub. Gabriella was sitting on his lap. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't wanna go back to Duke," Gabriella replied pouting. "I wanna stay with you."

"We have a whole week ahead of us," said Troy. "Enjoy it."

"Okay," replied Gabriella.

_((There you go…chapter 9…please review and tell me what you think…next chapter comes tomorrow after musical practice and basketball practice…XOXO, Christine))_


	10. Reprise

**CHAPTER 10**

_((Sorry I couldn't update yesterday…after Annie and basketball practice, my whole bball team had a sleepover…I didn't have time to put up any chapters for either of my stories…I may put up two chapters today…but I don't know…thanks for all the reviews…almost 100…keep it up and ill keep the chapters coming…ive got some plans for this story…but I don't know whats gonna happen…it all depends on what letters my fingers put in…I basically command them to write a 1000 word chapter and they do it…I hpe you've liked everything ive written so far…here comes CHAPTER 10! A landmark chapter…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

Gabriella and Troy had really grown to like the hot tub. Before Gabriella had gone to stay with him, Troy had basically ignored its existence. Now, he was constantly in it with Gabriella, which he had to say, he liked it a lot. He had completely fallen in love with Gabriella. He knew that once the week was up, he wouldn't be able to give her up. But, he'd have too, and he'd be the most depressed he's ever been. But, that's how life works. You don't always get what you want.

"So," said Troy. "Have you been having a good time here in Connecticut?"

"I'm so happy I came," replied Gabriella. "This is heaven. Hot tub in the moonlight, with the one I love." She gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you. I love you more."

"I highly doubt it," laughed Gabriella.

Troy grabbed her and pulled her into a fiery, romantic kiss. "I don't doubt it," he said. "I know it."

They stayed in the water until midnight. At midnight, they both got out and took a shower. I know what you're thinking. No they did not take a shower together. They took them, separately. Once they were both dressed and ready for bed, Gabriella went into Troy's room to say goodnight.

"Goodnight," she said as she kissed him.

"You know," he said. "There are some thunderstorms in the forecast for tonight. Maybe you should stay with me."

"Nice try, Troy," laughed Gabriella. "You can only hope that there will be a storm."

Gabriella woke up with a start at 2 am. Soft rain was pattering all over the windows. She smiled and thought of Troy. She got up and sat on the window sill. She began to sing No One by Aly&A.J.:

I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?

Chorus  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

Chorus  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn those curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

When you're moving through the crowd...

She sat and watched the rain fall. There was no where else that she wanted to be. She knew that her place was right where she was. She knew that she was out of place when she was at Duke. She knew that Troy was the only thing she was right about. He was leading her down a new path. The path to the real her. The path that she should be following. She was living a lie at Duke and she knew that now.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella had been waiting for this for a month, now. She was eager to find out if she made it into her dream school, Duke. She fell in love with the campus when she visited it. She just couldn't picture herself going anywhere else. When she and Troy approached her house, she checked the mailbox. She wasn't expecting the letter for another two weeks, but she checked every day just in case. When she opened it, she screamed._

_"It's here! It's here!" she screamed happily. She examined the envelope before opening it. It was thick which usually meant that you were accepted. She ripped open the letter. "I got in!" she yelled. "Oh my God! I'm in! Troy did you get your letter yet? You never answered when I asked you earlier."_

_"Yeah I got mine," said Troy depressed._

_Gabriella's face fell a bit. "And…" she had a bad feeling._

_"I didn't get in," he replied. "Not a high enough GPA."_

_"Oh, Troy," said Gabriella. She knew what this meant. "So are you gonna go to UCONN?"_

_"Yeah," replied Troy. "I did get a full ride for basketball, so, I'm gonna take it."_

_"I don't get it, Troy. You are good enough to be in the NBA. I can't believe Duke didn't offer you a full ride. Duke is so big on basketball."_

_"Plenty of good players out there," replied Troy. "Plenty of them get better grades than me."_

_Gabriella hugged him. "We'll work something out."_

_**Back To Normal**_

They had never worked anything out. The time had come for him to go, and he went. She never saw him after that, until UCONN came to play Duke. Gabriella began to sing one last time:

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn those curtains

And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Troy woke up and heard Gabriella's reprise. He smiled, turned over, and went back to sleep.

_((Howd ya like it? i was listening to No One on my itunes and I decided to use it…I don't own it…oh but I mixed up the song for the reprise…but its still not mine…you know the drill…review please…next chapter tonight or tomorrow…XOXO, Christine))_


	11. Wake Me Up

**CHAPTER 11**

_((Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews…its time for chapter 11…I haven't decided what Troy and Gabriella are gonna do yet when its time for them to separate…ull just have to wait and see…I have a game today so I wont be able to update anymore…ill update my other story tonight…I promise…heres the next chapter…R&R…u know the drill…XOXO, Christine))_

Troy sent a three flying through the basket. Chad rebounded it and passed it out to him. Troy sent it through another time. The same thing happened five more times in a row.

"Do you ever miss?" asked Chad.

"Not when Gabby is around," replied Troy sinking another long shot.

"Do I wanna know what you two did last night?" asked Chad.

"We didn't do anything."

"Oh," replied Chad. "Then what did you take? What got you so high?"

"I'm not drugged," replied Troy. "It really is Gabby."

"What do you take me for?" asked Chad. "A chicken?"

"Where did that come from?" asked Troy. "You know how gay you just sounded? A chicken?"

"Just wanted to see how it sounds," shrugged Chad. "I need some new comebacks."

Troy rolled his eyes and sank another shot.

(#&(#&$(#$))#(!#($#+#)(#$)#$()($#)(&

Gabriella woke up in her bed. "How did I get here?" she asked out loud. "I fell asleep on the window sill." She got up and there was a note next to her. It read:

_Gabby,_

_You still have your voice. I heard you singing last night. I found you asleep on the window sill, and you looked to beautiful to wake up. I carried you too your bed in case you're wondering how you got there. I have early morning practice then Chemistry. I'll be back around 12:30. I'll pick up some lunch, and meet you back at the house. You and Taylor can do whatever you want as long as you're back by the time we are. I have a surprise for you._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Gabriella smiled. She wondered what the surprise was. She got up and took a shower. She chose a pink lacy halter top and a stylisticly faded short jean skirt with a fray on the bottom. She straightened her hair and put on some makeup just too spice up her look. She didn't put a huge noticeable amount on, just enough to make her look as pretty as she could. She set off to Taylor's room. When she opened the door, she found Taylor still asleep in her bed.

"Taylor," she shook her. "Wake up, Taylor. Wake up. Wake UP!" She screamed the last one causing Taylor to jump up.

"What?" she half screamed.

"It's ten o'clock."

"Is there a reason you are waking me up so early. 3 more hours, please."

"We can go shopping until twelve thirty," Gabriella bribed.

"I'm up, I'm up," Taylor sat up enthusiasticly. "Let's hit the mall."

"You might wanna shower and put some clothes on first," said Gabriella. Taylor was wearing a cami and incredibly short shorts.

"Oh, yeah," replied Taylor. "Right." Gabriella laughed and left her to get ready for their trip to the mall.

Gabriella went downstairs and opened the fridge. She grabbed the milk and pulled some Fruit Loops out of the cupboard. She prepared a bowl of cereal and turned on the T.V. She almost choked on her cereal at what she saw. It was a picture of her and Troy when they were at the hotel at Duke.

"Troy Bolton, the UCONN star, has an interesting love life," said the reporter on the news. "A Duke burnout."

Gabriella's jaw dropped when she was called a burnout. "She doesn't do anything," said a girl who lived on the same floor as Gabriella. All Gabriella knew was that her name was Alyson. "She sits in her dorm room all depressed. She dates this complete nerdy weirdo named David. She's such a loser. Troy Bolton deserves better."

Tears formed in Gabriella's eyes. "Well," said the reporter, "I doubt that her boyfriend is going to be happy when he hears this. Gabriella Montez stayed overnight with Troy Bolton in his hotel room. She was seen going into the elevator with him at 11 pm, and the next morning, a reporter managed to gain entry to the players' floor, and he talked to Troy Bolton who gave him a nasty temper. Troy is known as a very nice guy, so, he must not have gotten much sleep if you know what I mean." The reporter gave the camera a wink. Gabriella turned off the T.V. and began to cry.

Gabriella turned the T.V. back on so she could change to a different channel. Before she did, she saw the face of David on the screen. "I caught her cheating on me with him," said David. "She only did it with him at the hotel because she was depressed that I broke up with her. She even admitted that to me. I feel bad for Troy Bolton. He's being led on by the slutty girl. Nobody deserves that piece of trash."

Troy stormed in the door. "Gabby!" he yelled. "Gabby! What is the guy talking about?" He didn't look happy with her. She didn't understand. Then it dawned on her. Troy believed everything David said.

"Don't tell me you believe him," Gabby cried.

"It's not just him that said that. Your roommate said it too."

"Katie? She said that?" Gabriella started sobbing. "She betrayed me."

Troy blanched. "I can't believe you did this too me!" he was crying. He had missed the point of Gabriella's words.

"She lied, Troy," Gabriella sobbed. "I love you. I never said that."

"I need some time to think." Troy walked out of the house and slammed the door.

_(Gabriella's song)_

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice   
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

_((Dun! Dun! Dun! Well not really, but yeah…I know what your thinking…KATIE BETRAYED HER! Well she had too because Troy wouldn't have believed David if it was only him that said it…I don't own wake me up inside just so everyone is clear…you know the drill…Review time…XOXO, Christine))_


	12. Promise

**CHAPTER 12**

_((I decided to update this story today…I only will have enough time to update one probably…I hope you like both of my stories so far…hopefully this chapter will explain some stuff about Katie and why she said what she did…this chapter will be short because I have basketball practice tonight…im so hyper for the semi finals because we are playing my favorite team and we are the under dogs…so on Sunday at 2 central time hope for a chargers victory…cuz if we win…I promise I will write a ton…cuz ill be so happy and well be going to the ship…heres chappie 12…R&R you know the drill…XOXO, Christine))_

"Katie!" Gabriella yelled into the phone. "Answer now! I know you are there! You don't have any classes right now! You are probably just standing there in front of the phone listening! Pick it up now!" Gabriella waited a few seconds. "Damnit, Katie! Pick up!"

)#&)(#&$(#$()#)(!#)(&(&#(&$(#&#()+)(#$+)(

Katie was sitting in her apartment. She couldn't believe she had done that to Gabriella. Sure, she had been offered a million dollars by Rosco Gilligan, a nosy reporter who was out to get Troy Bolton. She held the check in her hands. She couldn't do this. Not to Gabriella. She couldn't cash the check. But then again, she had already done the damage. Tearing up the check wouldn't change anything. The phone rang and Gabriella's voice came loud onto the answering machine. Uh oh thought Katie.

"Katie! Answer now! I know you are there! You don't have any classes right now! You are probably just standing there in front of the phone listening! Pick it up now! Damnit, Katie! Pick up!" Katie stared at the phone not knowing what to do. "Katie, now! Stop playing these games! Pick up now! We need to talk!"

Katie's trembling hand grabbed the phone of the receiver thingy and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" she asked nervously.

"Katie!" screamed Gabriella. "What the hell is wrong with you! You liar! I can't believe you would do something like that! I thought we were friends! How could you do this to me!"

"I didn't have a choice," Katie lied.

"What do you mean!"

"It was David. He threatened to kill me, Gabby! I didn't mean too." Katie was a great actress. She started fake crying. "I feel so bad!"

"I doubt he would have killed you!"

"He pulled a knife on me!" Katie was completely lying now. David hadn't done anything to her. Katie's selfish stupidity had done this.

"What am I gonna do?" cried Gabriella. "Troy is completely pissed. He stormed out of the house in a mad rage. I feel so bad! What if my chances with the love of my life are ruined?"

"How about I tell him what happened?" asked Katie. "I'll tell him how I was threatened into doing it. Maybe he'll believe me."

"How am I gonna get him to talk to me long enough to tell him to talk to you?" asked Gabriella.

"Give me his number," replied Katie. "I'll call him."

"Okay," replied Gabby. "It's 555-3245." (made up number)

"Thanks. I'll call him now."

They hung up and Katie took a deep breath. Here goes she thought to herself. Time to lie even more. She dialed Troy's number. "Hi Troy," she said. "It's K-Katie. I'm calling about Gabriella."

"Calling to tell me more about her using me?" Troy asked coldly.

"The opposite," replied Katie. "I was threatened. David pulled a knife on me. I had to say it. It's not true. She loves you, Troy. She really, really loves you."

"How do I know you aren't just lying?" asked Troy softening a bit. "How do I know Gabriella didn't pay you for this?"

"Trust me, Troy," replied Katie. "She loves you to death. She's so depressed. Please Troy, you have to believe me. Just talk to her."

"Fine."

"Promise?" Katie wanted to make sure.

"Promise," replied Troy. They hung up.

(#&(&#$(#)(+)()(#)(&$($&)($)(#)#($+)(#$+)($#

Gabriella sat, her head in her arms, crying. Taylor had tried to console her, but completely failed. Gabriella sat sobbing like a baby. Troy quietly walked in behind her.

"I lost him," she cried loudly to herself unaware of Troy. "How could they lie like that? How could they do this to me?"

Troy could see that Gabriella really did love him. The next thing he knew, tears were streaming down his face. Gabriella still hadn't noticed Troy. He walked up behind her and picked her up bridal-style in his arms. His tears fell onto her face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I believe you," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't." He carried her into his bedroom.

_((the scene will continue in the next chapter and IT doesn't happen just so you all know now…gotta go…you know the drill…review asap…next chapter tomorrow or the next day…XOXO, Christine))_


	13. Sharpay Speaks

**CHAPTER 13**

_((I have practice tonight so im gonna write this quick…I hope you've liked everything so far…R&R…you know the drill…and remember…a chargers victory on Sunday means lots of chapters so go chargers! Beat the knights…XOXO, Christine))_

"I'm so sorry this happened to us, Troy," cried Gabriella. "I can't believe anyone would do anything like that."

"Some reporters would do anything to ruin people's lives," he replied playing with her hair. "I can't believe your ex threatened Katie. That's just so low."

"David never seemed like he would do something like that," said Gabriella. "It's just so unlike him." Troy kissed her and she kissed him back. "Let's just try to forget about this."

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed her again.

They laid down on his bed and he held her. The next thing they knew, there was a thunderstorm outside. It was 7:00 am, and there was a severe thunderstorm outside. Gabriella snuggled up close to him. It was Tuesday. Gabriella would be leaving on Sunday. "What time is your first class?" she asked him.

"Spanish at noon," he replied. "But I'm gonna skip. I also have Americas History at 3. I'm gonna skip that too. I have basketball, but I'm gonna skip that, too."

"Won't you get in trouble?" asked Gabriella.

"No," replied Troy. He shifted in his bed. "It's storming outside."

"I know," replied Gabriella.

"Well I guess I'd better protect you," mumbled Troy pulling her even closer to him. Gabriella kissed his cheek. She kept kissing and going down his neck onto his chest. "Mmm, that feels nice." He kissed the top of her head. A loud crash of thunder shook the house. Gabriella freaked a little bit. "Come here, Gabby." He pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss. She forgot about the thunder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

(#$)(#&(#&#$#($#()&$)#&)#&)&$)($&($$

Chad's alarm clock went off. He smacked it and it stopped. "Shut that stupid thing off," Taylor mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, honey," he said kissing her. "I gotta get up. I'm gonna go work out."

"At 7:00 in the morning?" Taylor sounded disgusted.

"Yeah, then I have Spanish at noon. I gotta go wake up, Troy. I love you. See you later."

"Bye," Taylor rolled over and was instantly asleep.

Chad left the room and went to Troy's. He could hear somebody mumbling inside. He knocked and went inside not waiting for an answer. He walked in on Troy and Gabriella making out. He thought he walked in on more than that.

"Oops," Chad mumbled and tried to leave unnoticed.

"CHAD!" Troy yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? DON'T YOU KNOCK!"

"I did," replied Chad.

"But you didn't wait for an answer! Get out! I'm skipping everything today!"

"Okay, fine see you later."

"Sorry about that," Troy said to Gabriella. "He still sucks at his timing."

"Obviously," laughed Gabriella. Troy flipped on the T.V. He and Gabriella were singing on the T.V. Why were they singing on the T.V?

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
We're right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Gabriella: I feel in my heart)  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
Now who'd of ever thought that

(Both:)  
We'd both be here tonight

(Gabriella:)  
And the world looks so much brighter  
(Troy: Brighter, brighter)

(Gabriella:)  
With you by my side  
(Troy:By my side)

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Ohhh Yeah

(Both:)  
I didn't know it before

(Gariella:)  
But now it's easy to  
Both: See Ohhh

(Both:)  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (ohhh)  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

(Both:)  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
(Troy: So right)  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Troy: In your eyes)  
I feel in my heart  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)

(Gabriella:)  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
Start of something new

(Both:)  
The start of something new!

"It seems that Troy Bolton has another passion," said that Rosco reporter guy on the T.V. "Let's hope it isn't as fake as his basketball."

"What is wrong with that guy?" asked Troy. "Will he ever shut up?"

"Turn the channel, I don't care," replied Gabriella.

"Same here," Troy flipped the channel to MTV. His picture was on that channel too. It was a film of him and Gabriella singing Breaking Free.

(Gabriella:) Ohhhh  
(Troy:) Ohhh, we're breaking free  
(Gabriella:) So we're breaking free  
(Troy: Nows the time)  
Nows the time  
(Troy: Be)  
To be all that we can be  
To get to the place  
(Both:)  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
(Troy:)  
Were runnin'  
Breaking free  
(Gabriella:)  
(Troy:) Yeah we're breaking free  
If we're tryin'  
That we can't reach  
There's not a star in heaven  
(Both:)  
(Troy:) Flyin'  
(Gabriella:) Soarin'  
Chorus #3:

Both of us breakin' free  
Both:

Not a want, but a need  
Gabriella:

More than me  
More than you  
Troy:

We see it comin'  
Both:

And together  
This is fate  
This is true  
Gabriella:

More than faith  
More than hope  
Troy:  
Verse 3:

Ohhh, yeah  
(Gabriella:)  
We're breaking free  
(Troy:)  
So we're breaking free  
(Both:)  
Nows the time  
(Troy:)  
To be all that we can be  
(Both:)  
To get to that place  
Climbin'  
(Troy:)  
Ohhhh runnin'  
(Gabriella:)  
(Troy: Oh we're breaking free)  
Yeah we're breaking free  
(Both:)  
If we're trying  
(Troy:)  
That we can't reach  
There's not a star in heaven  
(Both:)  
(Troy:) Flyin'  
(Gabriella:) We're soarin'  
(Troy:) We're breakin' free  
Chorus #2:

So every one can see  
Rising til it lifts us up  
Both:

(Troy: very souls)  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Connected by a feeling  
Gabriella:

Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Can you feel it building  
Troy:  
Verse 2:

Ohhhh  
(Gabriella:)  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
(Troy:)  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
(Both:)  
If we're trying  
(Troy:)  
That we can't reach  
There's not a star in heaven  
(Both:)  
Flyin'  
(Troy:)  
We're soarin'  
(Gabriella:)  
We're breakin' free  
(Troy:)  
Chorus #1:

Strength to believe  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Both:

Til we're separate hearts  
Creating space between us  
Gabriella:

In a way that's different than who we are  
You know the world can see us  
Troy:

So we're breaking free  
If we're trying  
Gabriella:

That we can't reach  
There's not a star in heaven  
We're soarin', flyin'

Troy had already flipped the channel. "Who gave them those tapes?" asked Troy. "I didn't even know there were tapes of these." He flipped back to MTV for a second. Someone they knew was being interviewed. This same someone betrayed them for money. This someone was no other than Sharpay Evans herself.

"Oh know," said Gabriella.

_((I know I know…songs made it short...but sorry I don't have much time here…I gotta go to practice…time for the reviews…let me warn you…I still cant reply…I really wish I could but I cant…I sent in a ticket…hopefully I can reply and review other stories soon…remember everybody: GO CHARGERS! XOXO, Christine))_


	14. The Media From Hell

**CHAPTER 14**

_((Okay so im reading the last chapter and im reading the breaking free lyrics thinking this isnt right…guess what? The lyrics were backwards…im so sorry…hopefully you already know how the song goes…in case you havent read my other story…my basketball team lost…it really sucks…read chapter 30 of my other story for details I don't wanna give them, all again…so since we lost…this will be todays only chapter…I just don't have time…it may be short…I don't know…im just in a really depressed mood right now…here chapter 14…XOXO, Christine))_

"They had a huge thing for each other in high school," said Sharpay. "They were inseparable. They loved each other a lot. Troy would do anything for her. Even give up his own family, which he did do."

)(&)&()#&())(#(+($+($+(#+(#+($#$$#

"Well," said Gabriella, "that's not that bad except for the betraying your family part."

Troy sighed. "What is wrong with the world? Nobody can trust anyone anymore."

"Yeah, really," replied Gabriella. She kissed Troy. "Don't feel bad. It's so obvious that that Rosco guy is lying."

"I hope so," sighed Troy. "Some people are really gullible."

#)(&)&)&)#$)#$#!#!$#)&)#&)&#)#$$

Troy and Gabriella ate in all day. They didn't want to go outside and be stared at by everybody. It just didn't sound like a good time. They had macaroni and cheese for lunch outside by the pool.

"I've never had mac and cheese this good," said Troy. Gabriella had made it.

"It came from the box, Troy," replied Gabriella laughing. "You really don't need to try to compliment me on something like that."

"I'm serious," said Troy.

"No you're not."

Troy leaned over and kissed her. "Yes I am," he said smiling. He kissed her again. "I am completely serious."

"So this is our first fight not counting high school?" asked Gabriella laughing.

"I guess," said Troy. He grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into the pool with him. "Gotcha."  
Gabriella kissed him and dunked him under. He pulled her under with him and brought her into an underwater kiss. They came back up for air. "So romantic," said Gabriella. Troy pulled her back under.

#& (#&(# ($(#$)#$&#)$()(&)&#)&)#&)$&#)&$)$)&

"Chad Danforth!" yelled reporters. "What can you tell us about Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?" Troy and Taylor were walking around town hand in hand being bombarded by reporters everywhere they went.

"No comment for the last time!" Chad screamed. "Leave us alone!" He and Taylor ran back to the car and drove off.

"This is way out of control," panted Taylor in the car.

"Completely," replied Chad. "Why won't they just stop? Why all of a sudden is Troy's love life so important? Can't the reporters just let him be?"

"No," replied Taylor. "This is so annoying. The two of them were supposed to spend a nice romantic weekend together, not a week full of this. They're the media from hell. Usually nobody gets this much paparazzi."

"Media from hell?" laughed Chad. "That's creative."

"Well I'm a creative person," replied Taylor flirtatiously. Chad laughed and kissed her.

"I love you."

"We're back!" called Chad when they walked through the front door at 7:30 that night. "We brought stuff for dinner!" They four of them had decided to test their culinary skills and make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. After all, how hard could it be?

"I never knew coking pasta was this hard," moaned Chad. He had put the pasta on the stove for double the time accidentally. The bottom of the pot was burned along with the spaghetti.

"Good thing we bought extra pasta," said Taylor pulling out another box.

"That was definitely a smart thing to do," said Gabriella. "I hope you brought some extra ground beef because Troy isn't quite getting the hang of it."

Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella from behind as she cooked. "I'm not getting the hang of it?" he asked sarcastically. "You're the one cooking."

"Yeah well you're messing me up."

"Do you want me to put my hands higher up?" he asked moving them upwards.

Gabriella giggled. Taylor rolled her eyes. Chad gagged. "Oh please," he said. "Not this again."

"Shut up, Chad," replied Troy. He kissed Gabriella on the neck. Gabriella giggled again. "Do you like that?" He kissed her more fiercely. She kept on giggling.

"Get a room," said Chad.

"No," replied Troy kissing her. The stove made a hissing noise. "Oops, don't wanna burn the meat."

They all went back to cooking. It took them about 45 more minutes to finally finish dinner.

"Not bad," said Gabriella tasting it. "The spaghetti is a little crusty, but the meatballs turned out well."

"The spaghetti is the best part," argued Chad. "I like overcooked spaghetti."

"Actually, Chad,' said Taylor. "This time you didn't cook it enough."

Chad gave her "the look." Taylor returned it. Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other silently laughing. Taylor and Chad fighting was a humorous sight. Chad and Taylor got up, left the table, and went off to Chad's room still bickering. Troy and Gabriella burst out laughing. They got up from the table and went into Troy's room.

"Those two are hilarious when they fight," said Gabriella. She kissed Troy who returned it. Troy started to sing:

I love you  
I hope the words get through  
You're my dream come true  
Oh how I love you

I love you  
I know it's cliche, too  
But that's no big deal, cause it's real  
I love you

Put your arms around me  
Hold me tight  
Everything will be alright

I love you  
Althought I sound confused  
I'd stake everything on just how much  
I love you

I love you  
With all my doubts removed  
I'd go anywhere, do anything, to prove how much  
I love you

Put your arms around me  
hold me tight  
Everything will be alright

I love you  
Feels like I have the flu  
It's such a bad case, my body aches  
I love you

I love you  
I hope you want me too  
I pray everyday, I'll hear you say  
I love you

"I love you Gabby," said Troy. He bent down on one knee pulling a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

_((Cliffy…what will she say? Hhmmm I dunno yet… I still have to decide…hope ya like it…review please…XOXO, Christine))_


	15. The Notebook

**CHAPTER 15**

_((hey guys this'll be short and brief…because the site shuts down in 29 minutes I wanna get this up…its gonna be really short…I warn you…here we go…XOXO, Christine))_

Gabby was crying. She was lost for words. She couldn't say it. All she could do was nod her head yes. Troy placed the ring on her finger and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I am gonna transfer here to UCONN," Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. "Are you sure? I could transfer to Duke if you wanted…"

"No," said Gabby. "I wanna stay here." She kissed him again. She was so happy. She was so happy Troy came back and swept her off her feet. She was so happy that she broke up with David. She was so happy with all the decisions she had made in the past week. She was so happy she didn't forget about Troy and move on. She kissed Troy again who returned it passionately. Before they knew it, they were making out. They made out for about twenty minutes when Chad knocked on the door.

"Did she say yes?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Gabby answered for Troy. "I said yes."

"Alright Taylor twenty bucks!" he called.

"I never agreed to that!" Taylor called. "I thought she'd say yes too."

"Don't lie!" called Chad.

"Right back atcha."

Gabriella and Troy laughed. "Get out, Chad," said Troy.

"Alright, alright," said Chad. "You two kids have fun, and oh don't forget to use protection."

"Get out!" Troy and Gabriella yelled at the same time.

"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Troy.

"Sure," said Gabriella. Troy pulled out The Notebook, Gabriella's favorite movie of all time. "You watch The Notebook?"

"I got it for you," replied Troy. "I know it's your favorite movie."

"It sure is."

They watched the movie, occasionally making out in the "make outy" parts as Gabriella called them. Of course by the end, both of them were crying. "I can't believe you're crying," Gabriella laughed. "I've never met a guy who cries while watching the Notebook."

"It's sad and I'm sensitive."

Gabriella laughed and cuddled close too him. The two eventually fell asleep.

_((I know I know…its short don't kill me…ill write more as soon as I can I promise…yes it took 14 minutes too write…review please…XOXO, Christine))_


	16. Happiness And Sneakiness Are A Package

**CHAPTER 16**

_((Hey Everybody! I know it has been absolutely FOREVER! Sorry I stopped…ill admit I kinda lost interest for a while but now I got all the interest back…WOOO! My chapters might be kinda short…I just don't have the time to write for an hour and a half daily…geez its summer…wow…last time I updated it was like the beginning of spring…the 4th of july is in a few days YAY!... here it comes…I hope you like it…R&R…XOXO,Christine))_

Gabby woke up in Troy's arms the next morning, fantasizing about the night before. It had been perfect. Troy had proposed! She was getting married!

She rolled onto her side, and gave Troy a small kiss, peacefully waking him up.

"Hmm," he moaned happily. "Good morning, my love." He returned her kiss, except deeper. "How is my darling fiancée this morning?"

"The happiest she's ever been."

"Good."

()#&(&(#$)#$#($#)$&)$&)(

Chad rolled over on top of Taylor in his sleep, waking her up. Taylor moaned. "Chad." He didn't stir. He kept on sleeping like a drugged rock. "Chad!" He let out a long deep breath right on her face. "Chad!" She attempted to smack him, rudely waking him up.

"What!" he snapped, in his typical morning bad-mood voice. "What are you doing down there?"

"I can't breathe," Taylor managed. "Get off me!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Thank you," she replied. "That saved my life. Now I won't die of suffocation."

"I can't believe Troy and Gabriella are engaged," Chad said, ignoring Taylor's sarcasticness. "It's just…wow."

"I wish we were engaged," Taylor remarked.

"Me too," Chad agreed. They both laid there for a few silent moments. "I have the bestest upon bestest idea, Tay. You're gonna love it so much. It's just pure genius!"

"Calm down, Chad, and explain. What are you talking about?"

"If we wanna be engaged," proposed Chad. "Then let's be engaged! Let's get married! I love you, and I am positive I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Are you serious?" asked Taylor, uncertain.

"Would I joke about something like this?" questioned Chad.

"Um…"

"No I would not joke about something like this! I'm serious! I want you to marry me! Will you!"

Taylor thought and thought and thought, making Chad extremely nervous. "Yes," she finally answered turning his nervousness into excitement.

"Yes! Oh, Tay, I love you so much!" He deeply, romantically, passionately, fierily kissed her, rolling back on top of her, causing her to gasp for breath, but this time, she didn't care.

(#&(#P(#&$(&#)&$)#&)$&)$#)#$)(

"Hi mom!" Gabriella greeted enthusiastically on the phone.

"Gabi, darling!" her mother exclaimed, thrilled. "It's so good to here from you! How are you! How's Troy!"

"I'm great! He's great! Everything's wonderful!"

"So the stuff on the media was a lie?" Ms. Montez asked in confirmation.

"Of course," Gabi replied. "Troy and I are completely in love. We're so in love that I have something wonderful to tell you!"

"What is it Gabi?" asked Ms. Montez, even though she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Troy asked me to marry him!" Gabi yelled excitedly into the phone. "And he said yes!"

"Oh, Gabi, that's so wonderful!" exclaimed Ms. Montez. "Congratulations, future Mrs. Bolton. Do you have any idea when you want to have the wedding?"

"Not yet," Gabi replied. "We just got engaged last night. We haven't talked about plans yet, but you'll be the first to know when we do. I've gotta call Katie. Love ya. Mom, bye."

"Bye, darling."

Gabi speed dialed Katie, to tell her the happy news. "Katie!" she screamed into the phone. "I'm so excited!"

"Gabi?" asked Katie. "What's up? What are you so happy about?"

"Troy and I are getting married!" Gabi gushed, unable to hold it any longer.

Katie's heart dropped. She had wanted Troy Bolton. She had hoped desperately that the media crap would break them up so she could have Troy. She was upset to hear that quite the contrary happened. Gabriella and Troy were closer than ever, which confused her.

"That…That's great!" Katie exclaimed putting on a fake cheerful voice, fooling Gabriella. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! Me too!"

"I'm sorry, Gabs, but I gotta go to class, now. Bye."

&#(&#($)#$(#)($#)$)(

Katie hung up the phone, hoping that Gabi didn't realize she was lying. She didn't have a class, now. She grabbed her room key and headed off down the hall, stopping at room 824, David's room.

((&$R)()()$#()($)#$(($#+(#+)()#$())(#

"Good morning, Taylor," greeted Gabriella in a sing-songy voice. "How are you this fine fine morning?"

"Happier than I've ever been thank you," Taylor answered happily as if she was in heaven. "Guess what."

"What?" Gabriella asked interested.

"Chad asked me to marry him!" Taylor screamed excitedly.

"Yes!" Gabriella squealed. "Oh my God. This is great!" She was jumping up and down with excitement. "Now we're both engaged to the men of our dreams."

"I know!" Taylor screeched. "Isn't it great?"

(#&(&$(&$)&(($(#)$)(#)&$#&)$$$

"I've got bad news and worse news, David," Katie told him gravely.

"Bad news first," David commanded lazily.

"Gabriella's engaged," Katie informed him.

David closed his eyes in pain and clenched his teeth. "What's the worse news?"

"She's engaged to Troy Bolton."

"I figured that, damnit!" he yelled. "How could this have happened! With everything in the media and all the rumors…"

"It brought them closer together," Katie answered. "We've gotta do something before it's too late. I want Troy Bolton to myself, and I know you want Gabriella to be engaged to you, not Troy. So I was thinking… maybe we could cook up a little plan to make this work our way, how we want it too."

"Alright, tell me more," David commanded. "What's your plan?"

"I'm not sure yet," replied Katie, "but we have to be careful. We have to be stealthy. We have to be resourceful, and we can't be remorseful. We have to devise a plan that we can operate without them having any idea whatsoever.

_((There ya go…chapter 16…don't know when ill right chapter 17…it kinda will depend on reviews…and ideas…I have no clue what there plan is yet…so im gonna start a little contest…devise a plan…send it to me…and ill choose the one I like the most…the winner will be mentioned as helping me with ideas…so think think think…review time…I look forward to reading all you creative people's plans…review please…xoxo, Christine))_


	17. Schemes and Limos

**Chapter 17**

_((Hey everyone…I'm updating again…YAY! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but I'm thinking 1 more after this one…don't be mad if you wanted more…I may take a break from a story for a while or I may start another one…I'm not sure which…r&r…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

"Please step forward, Miss," commanded the security guard at the airport in North Carolina. She stepped through the metal detector, coming out clean. She grabbed her carry on baggage from the x-ray machine which made it through no problem. David was the same way.

"Where's our gate?" David asked Katie.

"That way," Katie pointed at the sign.

"Katie!" called a voice that Katie didn't recognize. "Katie!"

She turned around and gaped. Ms. Montez was hurriedly making her way towards Katie and David. "Oh shit!" Katie mumbled to David. "This could be a problem." She turned towards Ms. Montez putting on a fake smile. "Hi, Ms. Montez!"

"Katie!" she returned enthusiastically. "What brings you here?"

"We're flying out to surprise Troy and Gabriella," she bluntly answered pretending to be thrilled at the sight of Ms. Montez.

"Oh, that's so nice, so am I. You'll be staying with them I presume."

"Of course," replied Katie nervously. "Just for a few days, you know, with all the exciting news. The engagement and everything. I'm just as excited as Gabriella."

"I bet," Ms. Montez smiled.

"Flight 233 to Connecticut is now beginning boarding," an attendant called into a microphone. "First class only, please."

"Well, that's me, I'll see you when the plane lands," Ms. Montez said in farewell as she rummaged through her purse for her ticket, while making her way to the gate.

"This is just great," David muttered. "What are we going to do, now? Our cover's completely blown."

"Not yet," Katie disagreed. "Ms. Montez knows we plan to surprise Troy and Gabriella. Hopefully she won't ruin the surprise and let slip to the two lovebirds. In the meantime, we'll make sure Ms. Montez's trip to Troy and Gabriella is, ah, unsuccessful."

&$&&$$$&((&&&&&&&(&

Gabriella was vacuuming the living room, frantically trying to tidy up the house for the arrival of her mother. Since Troy and Chad were the only two living in the house before Taylor and Gabi, the house wasn't quite at its cleanest.

"Gabi, calm down," commanded Troy. "The house looks fine. It's really not that bad. I'm sure your mom won't care."

Gabriella turned around, sharply, and stared at him. "This house could use a good cleaning!" she yelled over the raucous sound of the vacuum. "It's filthy. It just wouldn't feel right welcoming my mother into a messy house."

"It's not that bad!" Troy argued.

"Yes it is!" She pointed the vacuum at him as if it were a gun. "Stay back, Troy, and let me clean!"

"Whatever," he retrieved to his room.

((&$&)$(#$#(#!(!($)#&(&(#&(#&(#&#$&

Once the plane landed, Ms. Montez unboarded and retrieved her bags from baggage claim. She had ordered a limo to pick her up and transport her to Troy and Gabi's. Katie and David, however, didn't need baggage claim, so they beat Ms. Montez to the limo-pick-up-zone. They made their way towards the man with the sign that said _Ms. Karen Montez._

"Hello, I'm Karen Montez," Katie lied.

"Phone number?" the driver asked in confirmation.

"675-3857," Katie recited perfectly. She had memorized it off her phone while she was on the airplane.

"Alright," the driver said opening the door for Katie and David. "Please step in the car, so I can take you to your destination." They got in. He shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. "Your destination is 142 Sea Springs Lane in Hartford, correct?"

"Yes," Katie affirmed. He drove away.

)#&)(& #()&()#&$()#&$()&#))(#)(

Ms. Montez had been waiting for her limo for nearly an hour. She was starting to get angry. "I don't have all day," she growled pulling out her cell phone to call the company. "Hi, I was supposed to have a limo pick me up from the airport an hour ago."

"Name?" requested the operator.

"Karen Montez."

"The computer says you were picked up and delivered to 142 Sea Springs Lane in Hartford, Connecticut," the operator boredly informed her.

"I don't see how that can possibly be. I am still at the airport, and I have been waiting for over an hour."

"Look, I don't know who you are, and why you are doing this, but I can assure you Karen Montez is long gone from the airport. Her driver called in 15 minutes ago to report her being dropped off at her destination. I will take no more of this. Good day, miss." The lady hung up on her.

Ms. Montez sighed angrily. She headed over to the information desk. "Hello," she said to the lady working at it. "My limo never picked me up and the limo company won't help me out. Is there an alternative way that I could get to Hartford?"

"A Pace Bus leaves in thirty minutes," the attendant informed her. "There are 10 stops before Hartford."

Ms. Montez sighed. "I guess that's my only option. Thank you." She made her way to the shuttle bus waiting area.

)(#&)#()#($)#($)(#$(#(#$)&)#$$#()#)(#)(

"Now what are we going to do?" asked David. He and Katie were hiding in a bush right outside the house.

"I'm gonna text Troy and have him meet me at the Café we saw on our way here," Katie answered.

"How are you gonna get him to meet with you?" David asked incredulously.

"I'll just tell him I wanna arrange a surprise party for Gabi. Her birthday's in a couple of weeks. He doesn't now that I'm upset that they're engaged. He thinks I'm thrilled." She pulled out her phone and typed a message to Troy:

_Troy I am in town meet me at the Café at 3:00 I wanna arrange a surprise birthday party for Gabi Katie_

A few minutes later she received a text back from Troy that said, _I didn't know you were coming to town a surprise part is a great idea see you at the café_

"Score," Katie smirked. "Okay, David, now you're gonna buy Gabriella balloons and chocolates all saying _Congratulations!_. We want them to think that you're over Gabriella and you're happy about the engagement, and when you least expect it, you'll make your move, and we'll make sure Troy sees. Then he'll be all depressed and he'll come to me for comfort."

"Sounds like a plan. Just one more thing. What if Ms. Montez finds her way here in the middle of this?"

"She won't. I'll take care of that."

(&#(&(#&()#&$)(#$)($#)()(#$)(#)&#)&#)(#)(#)$(#)

Ms. Montez was just about to board the bus when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller I.D. It was an unknown caller.

"Hello, Ms. Montez. This is Susan from the limo company. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. We are sending a car right now. It will be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

)(#&()#&(#&$$&(&#()&#)&#))#)($$$($($($

"How did you know she was still at the airport?" asked David.

"Before we left, I checked the bus schedule. It leaves in about 15 minutes. There's not another one that takes that route for two hours."

"That's stupid. Other people might need to take the bus."

"Well that's what the bus system is like, here. She'll be out of our way for a while, now."

(#&(#&)$)(()(#)(&)$#&))#()($)#($($#

"So I was thinking we hold her surprise party in a gigantic really nice club," Katie suggested. "Are there any good ones around here?"

"Yeah," Troy answered. "There's the Pink Flamingo and the Cosmic Star. Oh and there's Club Aquarius, but that would be incredibly expensive."

"Then let's do Club Aquarius. I hear that's where all the celebrities go. Gabi would love having her birthday party in the celebrities' club of choice."

"But the money…"

"Doesn't matter," Katie cut him off. "I'll get my dad to pay for it. He loves Gabriella. He'll do it."

"Alright then."

(#&#($&(#$&)#($)#()#)($)#&)$&)(&)#$#($)#$#)$

Gabriella entered the house to find balloons, chocolates, and roses everywhere. They all said _Congratulations!_

"What is all this? What do they mean by congratulations? Troy, are you in here?" No answer. "Troy, honey, I know you're in here. Have I ever mentioned you're the greatest fiancé in the world?"

"No but you have said that I'm the greatest boyfriend," replied David standing up. He had been hiding behind the couch.

Gabriella was caught completely off guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Congratulating you," David answered. "I know that I've been acting like a bastard these past few weeks, and I'm really sorry for that. Forgive me?"

"What's all this for?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm congratulating you."

"With roses?"

"I know, they're great right?"

"Yeah, but usually a boyfriend or in my case fiancée gives roses, not an ex."

"Well, this is not usually."

"Oh, dark chocolate with milk chocolate swirls, my favorite."

"I knew you'd like them."

"So," said Gabriella, "what brings you out here?"

"You," David casually replied.

"David…" Gabriella began.

"No, just listen," David commanded. "Troy Bolton is out right now with Katie. I followed her here to try and stop her. She and Troy…well they're…together."

"So this is why you came out here," Gabriella told him angrily. "You're trying to convince me that Troy's cheating on me so I'll come crawling back to you isn't it. Well FYI, David, Troy is out with Chad right now, playing basketball. He's not out with Katie. Nice try, David."

On cue, the door began to open. When David saw this, he aggressively threw himself on top of Gabi, making out with her. He held her down, making it look like she wasn't fighting him at all.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Troy. "You're cheating on me! I can't believe you! This is it, we're through!" Troy ran out the door slamming it. He got into his car and drove away.

"Troy!" Gabi wriggled her way out of David's grasp. She attempted to run after him. "Troy! Come back!" She fell to the ground crying.

_((dun…dun…dun…whats gonna happen? Even I don't know…reviews please…I think the next chapter will be the last one…thanks for staying with this story through the long long break…actually I have an idea…should I end it here…with a David Katie victory…or should I add one more chapter…vote I your reviews…I cant wait to see what you guys want…XOXO, Christine))_


	18. Finale

**CHAPTER 18**

_((Hey everyone…this will be the last chapter…I know…I know…not as long as my first fanfic…but 18 chapters is still a lot…check out the trailer for my next story Courage…the chapter that is there under the title is the trailer…Courage leaves the romance key and shifts to the key of tragedy and drama…romance is only in there to make it sadder…its gonna be a tearjerker…my other fanfics have been all romance and stuff…not tearjerkers…so this will be new to me as I've never written really sad stuff before so we'll see how it turns out…most of you wanted me to do one more chapter so I am…I don't think David and Katie should win but who knows…while I'm writing this chapter I might decided that Troy and Gabriella can't win everything…I'm not sure what's gonna happen this chapter…I'm gonna let my fingers do the typing and see what words they string together…like I always do…R&R…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_

Gabriella picked up a vase of flowers on the table by the door and chucked them at David's overlarge head missing by inches. "Bastard!" she screamed at him. "I hate you! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"What is wrong with you!" Katie demanded of David, slapping him. "Play along," she whispered so Gabriella couldn't hear her. "You just ruined Gabi and Troy's relationship. She doesn't love you, man! Get over it!"

"What were you doing out with Troy!" Gabriella snapped at Katie. "You were trying to get him to cheat on me weren't you?"

"No, Gabriella, I swear," Katie denied. "We had a special reason for meeting but that wasn't it."

"What was your 'special reason'?" asked Gabriella.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It'll ruin the surprise!" Katie yelled. "I don't wanna ruin the surprise!"

"What surprise!"

"The birthday party Troy and I were planning for you! But now you know about it so it's not exactly the biggest surprise now is it!"

"You're probably lying!" Gabriella accused.

"Gabi, listen, she's not lying," David calmly spoke up.

"Why should I listen to you!" Gabriella screamed at him. "You ruined everything just because you cannot get over the fact that I hate you, and I don't want to be with you, and I never will be with you ever again. Why can't you just accept the fact that it's over!"

"Because I love you, Gabriella!" David yelled. "I really really love you, and you broke my heart!"

"Don't get all dramatic, David!" Gabriella snapped. "I don't have time for this. I've gotta go find Troy!" She stormed out the door.

"Gabriella, wait!" David called after her. She sped away in Taylor's car which she had a set of keys too.

"What do we do now?" he asked Katie.

"We wait," she answered.

#$&)(&)&)#($)($$)($()#$)#)($#)()()()$)(#$(

Gabriella had searched for Troy everywhere, downtown, not finding him. She was going to search one more place before giving up and waiting for him back at the house, the park. She parked her car in the parking lot and headed towards her and Troy's spot. Their spot was a secluded area down by the pond under a tree. They had spent lots of time down there together since Gabriella had come to Connecticut. It was their favorite spot to be together. Luckily, she found Troy, miserable, sitting under their tree.

"Troy," she softly called.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now," he snapped. "Just leave me in my misery alone."

"Troy you really don't think that I want to be back with David, do you?" Gabriella asked.

"It sure looks like you do," Troy replied.

"He jumped on me," Gabriella explained. "He tried to convince me that you were cheating on me with Katie, then when he heard you come home, he pinned me to the sofa to make it look like we were making out. I didn't want him to and I shoved him off me."

"Katie and I were…" Troy began to explain.

"I know," Gabriella informed him. "Katie told me."

"Oh, good. Why was David there in the first place? And what was with all the balloons, roses, and candy?"

"He was there when I got home. I thought all the stuff was from you because he was hiding behind the sofa and then he popped up, and was all congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"I'm sorry I assumed you were cheating on me," Troy apologized. "I should have known you'd never do something like that."

"I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on me with Katie. Are we okay now?" Troy pulled her into a sweet, long kiss. "I'll take that as a yes. So we're still engaged?" Troy kissed her even longer, turning it into a make out, climbing on top of her. "That's definitely a yes."

_((And that's all folks…I hope you liked it…Review it please…I know some people might not like how it didn't go on and bust Katie and David…and technically Katie got away without them realizing that she was just as much a prankster as David…but not all parts of the story can completely end perfectly…keep your eyes open for Courage my next fanfic…I'll be starting that possibly even today…I'm gonna try to plan it out more before I write it so im not so unorganized…review…review…review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

_P.S. Chapter 17 was inspired by bluejolteon_


End file.
